


Its a Girl

by rise_above_this



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Daddies, Fluffy schmoop, M/M, domestic fic, i just want them to be a happy little family, is that too much to ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace drops a D-bomb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fun and games until Grace makes everyone cry

One day she just says it, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Dad can we stop for some shaved ice?" It didn't surprise Steve at first, and in all honesty he didn't really pay attention, his attention was on the road in front of them, and Danny was in the car after all but there was something else, something that happened next. Grace was leaning forward and her hand was on Steve's shoulder and not Danny's and she was definitely looking at Steve.

Dad.

Dad?

Did she just call him dad?

For a brief moment he wonders had he heard her correctly? Was he imagining it but then of course Grace kicks that thought right out of the window and she repeats herself like maybe he had a hearing problem.

And yes she is definitely talking to him and yes she is definitely calling him dad and not speaking to Danny who Steve looks over at and they both share a look of surprise. They start talking telepathically. Their eyes say it all. Did she just call me dad? What the hell do I do? Danny shrugs.

"Yeah…yeah Gracie of course you can." Steve is so flustered that he nearly misses the turn off for Kamekono's truck which Grace is happy to point out and Steve takes a hard left which Danny doesn't even complain about like other times when he would gleefully remind Steve of his terrible driving. But like Steve he stuck is on Grace's D-bomb and he couldn't care less of Steve's driving. Danny wonders if it is just an isolate incident her calling Steve dad.

When they get to Kamekono's its quiet the lunchtime rush is over and the big guy looks tired but he's smile is quickly back when he sees Grace. Kamekono's a big old softie when it came to keikei's especially one Grace Williams-McGarrett.

"Hey shorty how's it going?"

"I'm good, dad says I can have shaved ice."

"Danno's a good man."

"Actually Steve said yes." She tugs at Steve's hand. "Right dad."

And now Kamekono has the same surprised look the two had in the car. And they both shook their head at him in a don't ask fashion. Don't ask because we are as confused as you.

"All right…Grace you tell Kamekono what you want and I'll just be over here with Danno." Steve grabbed hold of Danny's arm and half dragged him from the truck to the table where they both sit down their backs turned to Grace and for a moment they just listen to the waves and the happy hollering of kids out on the beach. Steve snapped out of his silence first.

"She's calling me dad." Steve said.

"I never noticed." Danny whispered in return. Steve turned to Danny and looked at him with the infamous anyuersm face. Really. Did Danny really think this was the right time for his bad sense of humor.

"Now is not the right time for your sarcasm." Steve told him.

"Is there ever a right time?" Danny asked looking at him with a big annoying grin that Steve would have gladly kissed away.

"Daniel can you focus for a second."

"Sure, focus, she called you dad, and it's surprising but also not surprising."

"You're hurting my head."

"Yeah I can see with the aneurysm face again…listen do you want to ask her?" Steve looked over at Grace, if you had told him years ago that he would become the stepfather of a ten year old girl he would have laughed about it and called you crazy. Now he cannot imagine his life without her.

"I don't want to upset her." Steve whispered.

"So what do you want to do.?" Before he could answer Grace was coming back with what might have been the biggest shaved ice on the entire island and Danny sighed turning around.

"Really Kamekono was this necessary?" Danny asked pointing at the shaved ice.

"It's what she asked for." He replied.

"Yeah daddy I asked for it." Grace said with a big grin. And Steve looked at Danny. So Danny was daddy and he was dad? Was this how this was going to work?

"Did the word no maybe occur to you?" Danny yelled.

"I aim to please my customers."

"Yeah sure." Danny looked at his daughter who was digging into the shaved ice like it was the very last one she would ever have."You're ruining dinner with that thing."

"I heard you saying you were making lasagna." Grace pulled a face that screamed of grossness. "I was hoping this would ruin dinner." And Steve cannot help but laugh.

"You loved the lasagna last week."

"I lied." Grace said eating from her shaved ice. "This is much better, dad do you want to try." She asked and Steve's ears fell heavy on that word again, dad, guess he was dad now and he had to get used to it.

"Sure." He accepts the scoop of shaved ice that is sweet and cold and tastes like watermelon. "You're right Grace it tastes way better than Danno's lasagna."

"Fine dinner is on both of you." Danny grumbled.

"We're just teasing you aren't we Gracie?" Steve said .

"I wasn't teasing." Gracie said but there was a definite teasing tone in her voice and she was smiling like the happiest girl in the world.

"So uh Grace…"Danny began and he looked over at Steve to continue, and Steve looked like wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"We noticed you were calling me dad this morning." Steve spat it out it was like ripping a bandage off a wound, quick effective and still hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah?" Grace asked with all her concentration on the shaved ice.

"And." Steve didn't know how to continue.

"You had never done that before." Danny finished. And she finally looked up with a frown on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No no no." They both started yelling at once.

"Shouldn't I have said that?"

"Babe no, we were just surprised, you did nothing wrong you just caught us off guard that's all."

"Oh, well you're married now and Steve is my stepfather. And it didn't feel right calling him Uncle Steve anymore it felt kind of weird because you are my dad now right."

"Yeah, that's absolutely right." Danny heard the break in Steve's voice.

"So it's okay to call you dad?"

Steve pulled her into his arms as answer and he kissed her.

"It's the best thing I've ever been called."

"Better than commander mcgarrett?"

"That's a stupid title." Steve said.

"I agree." Danny said.

"No one asked you." Steve said letting her go.

"Can I have more shaved ice?"

"No." They both answered.

"Worst dads ever." She said getting up from the bench and going over to the edge of the peer.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked Steve.

"Uh no not really." He looked over at Grace who was watching a bunch of surfers out on the water.

"You have an amazing kid Danno."

"We have an amazing kid." Danny corrected him and Steve laughed wiping at a solitary tear. Kamekono came over with longboards.

"What's this we never asked for anything." Danny said.

"On the house haoli."

"Did hell freeze over?"

"No, but when you become a father you celebrate." They raised their bottles.

"Congratulations Steven." Danny said. "It's a girl."


End file.
